Super Smash Bros. 6/Bandana Waddle Dee
Bandana Waddle Dee (バンダナワドルディ Bandana Waddle Dee) is one of the main characters of the Kirby series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Bandana Waddle Dee is a well-rounded character, who is able to run very quickly, has good range and hit pretty hard, especially for such a small character. He is also a middleweight, making him a bit more difficult to knockout than Kirby. However, his weakness comes from his poor recovery, and how easy to punish it is. His Up Special is a great attack but mediocre at best for recovering, and his Up Aerial leaves him wide open for punishment. He is also very floaty, even with his middleweight status, which can both help his recovery and make him easier to kill. Like Kirby, he has 4-5 mid-air jumps by flapping his arms to fly in an unusual manner, though they aren't as high. Compared to the other Kirby characters, he excels on the ground rather than in the air. His playstyle is very well-suited for doubles and many of his moves have a "support" role as he's great at team battles, being able to heal his teammates with Assist Stars and use his minecart/spear copter/rainbow lines to help them recover/traverse around the stage. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Multispear Attack: '''Bandana Waddle Dee first jabs his spear forward. Then he slashes across the chest. He then begins a rapid jab, which pushes him backwards with each hit. Finally, he thrusts forward, knocking the opponent away. * '''Side Tilt - Spear Thrust: '''Bandana Waddle Dee thrusts his spear forward. This attack has a tipper effect. * '''Up Tilt - Skyward Thrust: '''Bandana Waddle Dee thrusts his spear upwards into the air. This attack has a tipper effect, and can be a great anti-air. * '''Down Tilt: '''Bandana Waddle Dee crouches, and thrusts his spear at the ground. This can hit under the ledge, and has a tipper effect. * '''Dash Attack: '''Bandana Waddle Dee suddenly trips and then falls flat on his face, sliding across the ground. If he hits an opponent, this becomes a full-on belly flop. While not doing a ton of damage, this moves Dee pretty far. * '''Side Smash - Parasol Swing: '''Bandana Waddle Dee will charge the hit by spinning the parasol from its handle, and he will swing it forward when released. When fully charged, it will also emit mini stars that will do extra hits. * '''Up Smash: '''Bandana Waddle Dee performs the Spear Copter without lifting off, very similar to Palutena’s Up Tilt. It hits multiple times, and can be a very good for punishing a landing. * '''Down Smash - Parasol Twirl: '''Bandana Waddle Dee twirls his parasol underneath him. This attack gives him super armor during the entire attack and is incredibly strong. However, this attack has incredibly short range to make up for it’s otherwise overwhelming power. * '''Neutral Aerial: '''Bandana Waddle Dee does an aerial spin with his spear. This attack is quick and has great range, making it a useful tool for covering a landing. * '''Forward Aerial: '''Bandana Waddle Dee extends his spear in-front of himself, and pokes the opponent. This move has incredibly fast startup and the hitbox lasts a long time, making it great for punishing a recovery. This attack has a tipper effect. * '''Back Aerial - Back Thrust: '''Bandana Waddle Dee spins around and thrusts his spear behind him, propelling him forward a little. * '''Up Aerial - Drift: '''Bandana Waddle Dee opens his parasol above himself, going slightly upwards and doing damage to opponents. He is then left in a slow descent, and has the same properties as the parachute part of Mr. Game & Watch’s Fire. While weak as an attack, this helps Dee’s recovery options immensely. He is also able to use any of his aerial attacks (except Up Aerial) to instantly cancel out of his descent, to make up for the slow and predictable nature of the move. * '''Down Aerial - Moon Drop: '''Bandana Waddle Dee flashes his spear and twirls it downwards towards the ground. This sends him downward, and the tip can spike at higher percents. * '''Grab - Dee Lift: '''Bandana Waddle Dee grabs the opponent with both hands and then holds them above his head. He could be capable of picking up his teammates in team battles; throwing them would deal no damage to them, but could essentially turn them into a projectile to toss at opponents. * '''Pummel: '''Bandana Waddle Dee quickly stabs the opponent with his spear while holding them. * '''Forward Throw - Ball Toss: '''Bandana Waddle Dee tosses the opponent forward in-front of him. If he throws one player into another, extra damage would be dealt. * '''Back Throw: '''Bandana Waddle Dee spins around three times, sending the opponent flying behind him as he performs a backwards suplex. * '''Up Throw - Circus Throw: '''Bandana Waddle Dee will toss the opponent above himself with his Spear, and then bounces them into the air with his Parasol. * '''Down Throw: '''Bandana Waddle Dee throws the opponent onto the ground by doing a pile-driver, and then begins to beat them with his spear. After about 4 hits, they are sent flying. * '''Neutral Special - Spear Throw: '''Bandana Waddle Dee will throw a single spear a short distance (same as fully extended Zero Suit Samus' Plasma Whip) with very little lag when pressed, but the player can charge the attack to throw two, or even three spears at once. As it’s charged, the amount of spears in his hand will increase, as well as the distance they fly being increased, but the damage output of the spears will always stay the same. ** '''Custom 1 - Waddle Bomb: Bandana Waddle Dee will suddenly hold a bomb above him, and then tosses it forward in-front of him. It will damage opponents when it explodes on-contact with them or an wall/ground. ** Custom 2 - Bow and Arrow: Bandana Waddle Dee takes out a bow (similar as some Waddle Dees wielded in Epic Yarn) and then shoots an arrow forward. Pressing the button will let him shoot up to 3 arrows at a time. * Side Special - Beam Whip: '''Bandana Waddle Dee's spear transforms into a beam whip, going from a 45° angle above Dee to the same angle below. It’s long range (same as PK Fire when fully extended) and ability to hit beneath ledges make it a formidable attack. It also does electrical damage, and can bury opponents with it’s tip. ** '''Custom 1 - Rainbow Line: Bandana Waddle Dee summons Elline, who suddenly draws a rainbow line. This move could be controlled in a similar manner to Pac-Man's Side Special and would likely extend the same distance. This line of rainbow ink could block projectiles (but would instantly dissipate after being hit) or serve as a platform, depending on how the player draws it. Bandana Waddle Dee could create platforms and barriers to help out teammates in team battles. ** Custom 2 - Waddle Cart: Bandana Waddle Dee jumps into a minecart which suddenly appears in-front of him and then rides forward on it until he crashes into an opponent. Perhaps in team battles, teammates would be able to jump in as well. * Up Special - Spear Copter: '''Bandana Waddle Dee twirls his Spear above his head, and begins to float into the air. He will go about as high as Ganondorf’s Dark Dive. He will exclusively go upwards, and his Spear can do 8 hits throughout the time it’s spinning, and will trap opponents. When he has reached the maximum height, he will not be left in freefall. In team battles, he should use this move to carry his teammates who would grab onto his legs. ** '''Custom 1 - Rope Swing: Bandana Waddle Dee pulls out a rope and then tosses it diagonally upwards, which can tether onto ledges, allowing him to swing back up onto the stage or grab aerial opponents mid-air. ** Custom 2 - Balloons: Bandana Waddle Dee grabs a bundle of red balloons and then begins to gently drift upwards into the air for a short period of time. Perhaps in team battles, teammates would be able to hitch a ride by standing on top of the balloons, but it should make a shorter vertical distance due to their weight. * Down Special - Megaton Punch: '''When used, Bandana Waddle Dee will punch the ground with all his might, making a shockwave that extends to a small area around him, damaging anyone within the radius. The shockwave size always is the same and damage output is usually moderate, but can be incredibly strong when supercharged. However, Dee will pause for a moment to rub his hand afterwards, leaving him open to attacks. When used in the air, only his fist will do damage, and can spike foes at nearly any percent, even without the Supercharge. At close distance, he should bury opponents on the ground. ** '''Custom 1 - Assist Star: Bandana Waddle Dee takes out a star-shaped bubble, which contains a food item inside. If he waits up to 3 seconds, the bubble will pop by itself and then heal himself. He can also throw the star in eight directions (similar to Mega Man's Metal Blade). If it comes into contact with an another player (a teammate in team battles), it will heal them instead. ** Custom 2 - Shotzo: Bandana Waddle Dee suddenly summons a Shotzo who then fires spherical cannonballs forward at opponents which then disappears after a short period of time. It can also swivel around and lock onto the nearby opponent, able to aim in 8 directions. Holding the button will make it shoot a volley of three cannonballs in one direction. * Final Smash - Bandana Dee Army: '''Bandana Waddle Dee raises his Spear to the sky as his army appears, and then points forward to signal their charge. Rather than spawning all over the place, Bandanna Waddle Dee hops into the air and summons his fellow soldiers around him before they charge off in all directions, knocking anyone out of the way. As with King Dedede’s version from SSBB, Waddle Doos will appear, along with new Big Waddle Dees. Big Waddle Dees function very similarly to regular ones, but are slower and more powerful, as well as being around the same height as Bowser. Another difference from the King’s version is Dee’s influence over his soldiers. Pressing either left or right will make Bandanna Waddle Dee point his Spear that way and the Waddle Dees will go in your direction of choice, making it easier to concentrate your troops where they’re needed. Taunts * '''Up: Bandana Waddle Dee puts his Spear on his back, and does his cheering pose from Megaton Punch in Kirby Super Star. * Side: Bandana Waddle Dee is playing with his Beam Whip, and accidentally shines the light in his eyes. He then begins to rub his eyes with his hands. * Down: Bandana Waddle Dee sits down, and begins to poke the stage with his Spear while taking a quick nap, with a bubble blowing out of his 'nose'. Idle Poses * Bandana Waddle Dee adjusts his bandana, to make sure it doesn’t cover his eyes. * Bandana Waddle Dee pokes the ground with his spear. Cheer * Bandana Waddle Dee! Bandana Waddle Dee! Bandana Waddle Dee! Bandana Waddle Dee! On-Screen Appearance * Bandana Waddle Dee floats down onto the ground with a parasol, and then it transforms into a spear while he winks at the camera and adjusts his bandanna. Victory Poses * Bandana Waddle Dee punches the ground, and then does a similar cheer to his Up Taunt. * Bandana Waddle Dee does his victory dance from Kirby’s Return to Dreamland. An incredibly long taunt. * Bandana Waddle Dee has his spear impaled into the ground, and he is sleeping while propped against it. 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WbBwCRUEUA (Victory - Kirby) Losing Pose * Bandana Dee claps for the winner with his spear leaning against him. Trophy Description Bandana Waddle Dee has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Bandana Waddle Dee ''Hey, look! It's everyone's favorite idol! Ever since his debut in Kirby Super Star, this powerful Waddle Dee has slowly but surely made his way into many Kirby games. It must be something about that spear of his; once he showed it off in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, it became a big hit. That spear is what Bandana Waddle Dee uses in battle; it's more powerful on the silver tip, so make sure you know where you're hitting! * Kirby Super Star (SNES, 1996) * Kirby's Return to Dream Land (Wii, 2011) Bandana Waddle Dee (Alt.) Waddle Dees are known for being small and weak, so you have to be extra careful not to take too much damage as Bandana Waddle Dee or else you'll get finished before you know it. His spear has a pretty large range of it's own, but if you need to distance yourself even more, you can rely on your Spear Throws to punish opponents far away or trap opponents into the ground with Megaton Punch if you're close enough. * Kirby Super Star (SNES, 1996) * Kirby's Return to Dream Land (Wii, 2011) Costumes * Red skin, blue bandana (Default) * Yellow skin, orange bandana * Green skin, dark green bandana * Cyan skin, white bandana * Purple skin, pink bandana * Gray skin, black bandana (Classic/Tough) * Blue skin, orange bandana (Inverted) * Sailor Dee (Alternate Costume) Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Kirby